


Strawberry Bubble Tea

by Coffeine



Series: Summer Beverages [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play, Grinding, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Made me feel single while writing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Non AU, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeine/pseuds/Coffeine
Summary: Ren invites Takumi to his apartment for some refreshments to cool off the summer heat. Takumi agrees after some reluctance. Finding himself quite nervous to be alone with Ren for quite some time, he drinks the beverage without asking what it is. Turns out it was his most hated drink, Bubble Tea.Feeling incredibly betrayed, Takumi declines when Ren tries to offer his drink to him. Ren reveals that instead of Tapioca pearls, his sinkers were Popping boba. Intrigued by the seemingly foreign ingredient mixed in, Takumi warms up to the idea but ultimately still hesitates. Ren tries to convince and feed him through another way.//Tldr: they make out and do other suggestive stuff lol
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Series: Summer Beverages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Strawberry Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with a RenKumi fic this time! It's almost autumn in some countries, I hope I'm not too late for a summer themed fan-fiction.
> 
> This fic was border line explicit but i decided to just rate it mature since it wasn't as intense. This is pretty long. I think I had too much fun writing it, I didn't even notice it turn into 7k words lmao. Hope it doesn't turn you off from reading! 
> 
> Also, this fic has mentions of something called popping boba, it's like tapioca but it burst in your mouth. It's made from seaweed extract and it's less chewier than tapioca pearls.
> 
> Anyways, hope you have fun reading!

The sun was high up and was shining down on the concrete intensely. Sounds of the afternoon rush hour could be heard as Tokyo commuters rushed to get to where they needed. It was currently 3:04 on a Sunday afternoon.

Some of the afternoon light streamed into Takumi’s room bringing in the summer heat. His shutters were partially closed, so the sun rays didn’t shine as harshly into his room. Takumi was sitting on his bed with arms behind his head, scrolling through his phone. Bored out of his mind, he had nothing better to do. 

The hours seemed longer than usual and Takumi was slowly running out of things to do. He wasn’t used to suddenly having so much free time after being busy for so long. Takumi kept scrolling through his social media and reloading, but he’s seen everything it has to offer. It didn’t help that the summer heat was slowly getting to him.

Even though Takumi was just in a loose shirt and shorts, the warmth of the summer air was still enough to make him feel uncomfortable. The extra fabric of his couch also didn’t help the heat.

Takumi couldn’t sit still, the summer heat was absolutely killing him. He got up from his position on the couch and trudged towards the kitchen. It was a small area, just enough space for a: fridge, oven and a stove. It was narrow, but still enough to fit 2 people in and move around freely. Heading to the refrigerator, he took out a pitcher of water and the ice cube tray. Placing them on the kitchen counter, he reached out for a glass.

Popping off some ice cubes from the tray, Takumi places it inside the empty glass. The cubes were cold to touch, it relieved him of some of the unbearable heat. The agonizing heat was quick to come back though.

Quickly pouring in some water in the glass, Takumi wanted something cold to drink. The water inside the pitcher was lukewarm since he had just refilled it. He had to wait for a few minutes for the water in the glass to turn cold.

Right on time, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Takumi wondered who could be texting him at this time of the day. He patted his shorts and took out his phone.

The screen of his phone flashed brightly. His home-screen revealed a notification banner alerting Takumi that **Ren-kun** **♡** had just sent a message. Takumi immediately felt butterflies in his stomach. His lips slowly turned up into a smile.

Feeling giddy from the sudden text, he immediately tapped on the notification tab to open it. His phone immediately took him to his messaging app. He carefully read Ren’s message, thinking of what to reply to him.

  
  
  


**“Heeeeeeeeeeey** **  
****  
****U up? wwwww”** Ren’s text message read.

  
  
  


Takumi could feel his cheeks hurt from smiling. His heart was slowly beating faster as he read Ren’s message over and over again. What ever could Ren want from him at this time of the day? The boy didn’t have a clue about what the other would want, but that didn’t matter. Takumi had to figure out how to reply to Ren’s message first.

The message had to be short yet delivered the meaning clearly. It shouldn’t be overly cutesy and it shouldn’t show how happy he was to receive a message from Ren. It had to be cool.

The pink haired boy didn’t want to seem too obvious, he had to nail this text message so Ren wouldn’t be able to guess his true feelings. Quickly typing to a reply, he paused for a bit to make sure he didn’t have any grammatical mistakes and then pressed send.

  
  
  


**“yeah**

**why?”** Takumi’s message read.

  
  
  


Lowering his phone to admire his work. Takumi smirked as he pats himself for a job well done. _“I think I did rather well.”_ He thinks to himself.

Another buzz steals Takumi’s attention. A new message from Ren pops up and Takumi moves his phone closer to his face. He didn’t like admitting it, but the fact that Ren responded to his message so fast kind of made him feel rather bashful. Did this mean Ren was waiting for his reply?

  
  
  


**“Come over? I just got home from the cafe”**

  
  
  


Takumi’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest. Why would Ren want him to come over? The young man couldn’t wrap his head around any reason why Ren would ask him to come over.

Maybe Ren just wanted to hang out with him, wasn’t that mostly the case when contacted him? Then again, he could have contacted the other members and not just him. Why would Ren go as far as too ask him to come over? Takumi was very skeptical.

  
  
  


**“are you bored? why don’t you ask junki?”** Takumi quickly typed a reply.

  
  
  


Not even a minute after Takumi pressed the send button, his phone buzzed again, signalling a new text from Ren.

  
  
  


**“He’s in the gym with Keigo”**

  
  


**“how about sho?”** Takumi replied without much thought.

  
  
  


Remembering that he had left his glass of water on the kitchen counter, Takumi reached out for it. The glass was slightly moist upon touch. Putting the glass against his cheek, Takumi wanted to feel the coolness of the drink to calm his burning cheeks.

After his cheeks grew numb from the cold, Takumi decided to gulp down the water. The young man felt refreshed after swallowing the cold beverage. His throat was starting to feel a little dry after messaging Ren. He needed the drink. Assuming that Ren had replied already, Takumi put down the glass in a hurry. Quickly checking his phone, he found his intuition to be correct.

  
  
  


**“Out doing groceries with mame-chan and ruki~”**

  
  


**“sukai? shosei? shion or syoya??? ”** Takumi winded up asking about all the members. Maybe he’ll find a way out of going over to Ren’s. It’s not like Takumi wanted to actually go or anything.

  
  


**“Heard they gamed til pretty late last nigh** **t, might still be passed out¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ “** Ren replied so fast, Takumi didn’t even have the time to put down his phone.

  
  
  


Looks like Takumi had no other escape route. Of Course he always had the option to actually turn Ren down, but to be honest, Takumi was actually looking forward to hanging out with Ren. Asking about why he couldn’t have just asked the other members was a form of self indulgence. 

Takumi wanted the reassurance that Ren just thought of him when sending the text message. Although Ren did slightly give off the impression that Takumi was the only option left for inviting, Takumi didn’t want to focus on the specifics. He wanted to focus on how he was the “only option” for the time being.

It left a funny feeling in his gut knowing that he’ll have to comply with going over to Ren’s place. It made Takumi strangely happy. Even to the point of filling his body with a warm fuzzy feeling.

Thinking about how they’d be together having fun made his limbs all tingly. Just the two of them, messing around together, having the time of their lives. Just the two of them in Ren’s place, with no one else around. Just the two of them, behind closed doors, just chilling. Takumi took a moment to process. Why did it sound a bit erotic.

While Takumi was wrapped in his thoughts, another buzz was heard. Ren had just sent another message to completely convince Takumi to go with him.

  
  
  


**“Plus I just want to spend time with you wwwwww too much to ask?”**

  
  
  


Oh Ren was sly, alright. He knew how to make Takumi weak to his knees. It was an understatement to say that the younger of the two was absolutely wrecked from Ren’s reply. Takumi had to grip the kitchen counter to prevent him from screaming. After all, Ren's place was just around the corner. He didn’t want the older man to hear him screeching about his reply.

His heart was going to leap out of his throat. It was pounding so hard, Takumi could hear it in his ears. His heart fluttered at the thought of Ren wanting to spend time with him, because he kind of wanted to do the same.

Talking to Ren definitely wasn’t good for Takumi’s nerves. The silver haired boy made him feel all jittery and nervous. Yet he also made him uncontrollably giggly and happy. Takumi seriously had no idea why Ren had that effect on him.

With shaky hands he picked up his phone again. Takumi started typing a reply but couldn’t think of a proper one. He deleted and retyped, deleted then retyped.

He did the process of deleting and retyping for a solid 5 minutes before he decided to just go with anything. He typed without thinking and just pressed send. He put his phone down on the kitchen counter top and backed away, waiting anxiously for Ren’s reply.

  
  
  


**“ok”** Takumi’s message read.

  
  
  


Takumi started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. You can never tell if someone would cancel on you last minute. He was extremely worried that Ren would tell him that Junki or one of the others already responded and he didn’t need him to come over anymore. Trying to shake the thought of his brain, he started to think of other things.

Holding his shirt up to his nose, he took a whiff of his scent. Takumi didn’t sweat perse, but it did give off a faint smell of sweat. He didn’t want to go over to Ren’s place smelling like sweat so he did need to change his shirt before heading over.

His train of thought was interrupted by another loud buzz. Takumi scrambled to pick up his phone to read Ren’s message.

  
  
  


**“Yaaaaaaaaaaaay wwwww”** Takumi was debating on whether to reply when another message popped up.

  
  


**“See you~”**

  
  
  


**_*****_ **

Knocking on Ren’s door, Takumi tried to practice what he would say to Ren when he first sees him. Should he say a simple greeting? Or should he go with a question about how his day was or something. Takumi really didn’t know what to say. He just willed himself not to stutter.

The door in front of him swung open. It opened to reveal Ren smiling widely. Takumi took a quick look at what Ren was wearing and found him to be sporting a white t-shirt tucked into some light washed jeans. His feet were clad in some white Nike rubber shoes. Takumi assumed he had gotten them from their sponsorship. All in all Ren looked very fresh.

“Takumi! I was waiting for you.” Ren held the door open for him. Looking expectantly at Takumi, he signaled him to enter and make himself at home.

“H-hi.” Immediately after uttering the greeting, Takumi cringed at himself. Why did he stutter? It made him seem too nervous.

The pink haired boy’s jittery behavior elicited a short chuckle from Ren. Upon hearing Ren’s chuckle Takumi relaxed. Looking up at Ren’s face and hearing his angelic laughter, Takumi couldn’t help but have his lips form a lopsided grin. He admired the way Ren looks when he’s laughing.

Walking inside Ren’s apartment, he took off his shoes at the front entrance. Ren watched as Takumi struggled to take his shoes off and handed him a pair of indoor slippers. 

“But these are your slippers. You’re very clean and I can just go barefoot-“ Ren stopped Takumi and told him it was fine. He didn’t mind since it was Takumi. If it was anybody else then he would have made them go barefoot.

Guiding Takumi into the living room, he told him to sit down on the couch first. Running off to the kitchen to grab the drinks he stuffed in the refrigerator.

Takumi took a seat on the couch and looked around. Ren was a very clean person, and his apartment reflected that. Everything was neatly organized and not a speck of dust was seen. It made Takumi feel very comfortable.

Noticing something vibrating beside him, he found Ren’s phone. Taking a peek at the screen, he sees an incoming call from Ruki. 

Picking up the phone, he stood up to go to where Ren had gone to. Walking down the narrow hallway into the kitchen, he sees Ren bending over to organizing something from the refrigerator. Clearing his throat to grab Ren’s attention, he stays rooted in place.

Turning around with a smile, Ren asks what he needs. Takumi stretches out his hand, showing Ren’s phone screen to tell him that Ruki was calling. Taking the phone from Takumi’s hands before he answered the call, he told Takumi that he could get his drink.

“Which one is mine?” Takumi motioned to the two cups on the kitchen counter top. 

“Just take any.”

Shrugging, he picked up the cup on the right and took the straw. The cup was white in color and opaque, he couldn’t see what the drinks were and what their difference was. He figured it didn’t really matter and punched in the straw.

Typing in a quick message to Ruki, " **Talk to you later! I'm busy wwwww** " he sends to the aforementioned. Takumi decides he wants to try the drink Ren bought for him. He trusted Ren’s taste in drinks, actually the man trusted him with anything. Even if the drink wasn’t up to Takumi’s taste he would still finish it, he didn’t want Ren to feel bad. Goodness, he was whipped.

Taking a small sip of the drink, he immediately tasted the tea. It had a refreshing and creamy texture to it. He tasted what seemed like Yakult mixed in with the tea.

Finding the taste quite appealing, he daring takes a larger sip of the beverage. The coolness of the liquid definitely helped cool off some of the summer heat. Continuing on drinking the tea and yakult mixture, he finds there to be something stuck inside his straw.

Confused by the sudden decrease of yakult tea coming from his straw, he sucked harder. A mysterious round object went into Takumi’s mouth, throwing him into even more confusion. 

Biting into the small circular thing, he finds it to be really slimy. Realizing what it is, he immediately wants to spit it out. Takumi was torn, he thinks that if he ever spits it out, it would look rude to Ren. Instead, the young man opts to swallow instead.

“Was that tapioca?”

Snickering at Takumi’s disgusted face, Ren puts down the phone on the kitchen counter. He tries to pat Takumi’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah I got one with normal tapioca pearls. I didn’t think you’ll actually pick that one.”

Sticking out his tongue in disgust after having to swallow the god-awful thing. Ren couldn’t help but stare at the beauty of a man. He may look absolutely disgusted right now, but he sure did look ethereal while doing so. Ren couldn’t help but think, how privileged he was to be with this boy. He couldn’t thank the heavens enough.

A switch turned inside Ren while he was gazing at Takumi.

Ren watched as Takumi wiped his lips, turning it slightly red. The older man had always found the other attractive, and staring at his lips was not helping either. His impulse started to get the best of him. 

So he put his right hand under Takumi’s chin while his left still gripped his boba tea.

Takumi was slightly spooked by the sudden touch. He looked up, wide-eyed into Ren’s eyes. The silver haired man seemed to be deep in thought. Takumi wanted to open his mouth to say something but was stopped when Ren started brushing his thumb on his bottom lip. Takumi liked the sensation of Ren’s skin, but he was extremely puzzled. What was happening?

“R-ren?” Takumi whispered in a quiet voice, trying to get his attention. Ren didn’t bother putting down his hand as he answered Takumi’s implied inquiry.

“Don’t wipe your lips too hard. You’ll irritate your skin.” He said all of this while still gently brushing over Takumi’s lips. Takumi couldn’t help but gulp down the saliva that was gathering in his mouth. Ren boldly touching him made Takumi extremely nervous. The young man slowly nodded his head to tell Ren he wouldn’t do that again.

Ren’s face slowly formed into a slight smile. Retracting his hand, Ren leaned on the kitchen counter, away from Takumi.

The pink haired male watched as Ren sipped his boba. He can’t believe Ren was acting like nothing happened. Takumi touched his lips, missing the warmth of Ren’s hands. It took a while for Takumi to calm down his beating heart. Takumi actually thought they would kiss.

“You want to try mine instead?” Ren asked Takumi, stretching out the arm that’s holding the cup. Takumi’s face scrunched in pretend disgust. He didn’t want to taste the weird texture of boba pearls ever again, even if it was Ren who was offering. Ren saw Takumi’s reaction and shrugged, it was his loss anyways.

“Suit yourself, I even ordered popping boba sinkers instead of tapioca.” Now that intrigued Takumi. Popping Boba? He’s never heard of that before.

“Popping boba?” Takumi inched closer to Ren, curious about his drink.

“Yeah, it’s less chewy than tapioca. I think you’ll like it!”

Hesitating on taking the offer, Takumi looked away. He took the cup from Ren’s hands and pondered to himself. Popping boba did seem interesting but it had the name “boba” in it. He didn’t want to subject himself to more torture. 

“I think I’m good.” Takumi replies, stepping back lightly.

“You know what, let me help you.” Ren says, grabbing Takumi arms. The younger man allowed himself to be pulled into the older's chest. Ren’s left hand immediately went to support Takumi’s waist while his other hand gripped the hand Takumi was holding the cup with.

Looking into each other's eyes, a kind of tension filled the air. Takumi looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Looking up at Ren, he was anticipating what the other was going to do. 

Ren’s hand was warm against Takumi’s waist and he didn’t bother to let go anytime soon. Ren felt daring today. Maybe it was because of the boba? With no hesitation, he raised Takumi's hand that was holding the cup and drank from the straw. Taking a big gulp out of it all while keeping eye contact with Takumi.

Takumi was very distracted. He couldn’t help but look at Ren’s lips. It was moist from drinking the tea. His eyes flickered between looking up into Ren’s eyes and looking at his lips. There was certainly tension in the air. He just couldn’t put a finger on what kind.

Ren slowly moved forward to press his lips against Takumi. Peppering his lips with butterfly kisses, Ren decided to test it out. If Takumi did not respond, then he would back away immediately.

After overcoming the initial shock, Takumi immediately responded. He tiptoed to grab Ren’s shirt with his free fist to make Ren bend down more. Ren complied, lowering his head to completely give Takumi his undivided attention.

The couple shared chaste yet sweet kisses while in each other's embrace. It made Takumi smile. However Takumi wanted more than just butterfly kisses. He wanted to feel Ren’s tongue down his throat. Bunching up more fabric of Ren’s shirt in his tiny little fist, he made Ren stay in a position so he could press his lips longer.

Biting Ren’s bottom lip, he wanted Ren to put more passion into it. It resulted in Ren taking the boba tea out of Takumi’s grasp and setting it down the sink. Now that his hands were free, both of them went to Takumi’s waist to pick him up.

Hands flying to go on Ren’s shoulders to stabilize himself, Ren placed Takumi on the kitchen counter to sit down. Takumi loosened up and let his arms hang limply around Ren’s shoulders.

Ren reached up to caress Takumi’s cheeks. His hand slid down the strawberry haired boy’s nape and slightly pushed Takumi forward for another kiss. This time more fiery and passionate than the last one.

Catching Ren’s bottom lip, Takumi nibbled on it causing Ren to release a sort of grunting sound. It made Takumi giggle. The whining grunting sound of Ren was very comedic to him. 

Hearing Takumi’s little giggle made Ren grin. He loved it when the boy laughed, it was a very pleasing sound to his ears. Kissing the corner of Takumi’s mouth to get him to stop giggling, Ren tried to take his attention. When it didn’t work, Ren tried kissing Takumi’s nose.

“Hey stop laughing.” Ren whined in a playful tone.

This only caused Takumi to laugh even more. “I’m sorry Ren! The sound you let out was just too funny.” Takumi replied between giggles, even going as far as tilting his head back to emphasize how funny he found it.

Shaking his head, Ren reached for the cup to take another sip of the tea. He made sure to sip in some boba pearls before setting the drink down. Reaching for Takumi’s face, Ren squished his cheeks and gave him a big smooch smack dab on the lips. This got Takumi to shut up. Tightening his hug on Ren’s shoulders, Takumi tilted his head to get a better angle for the kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Ren quietly whispered into Takumi’s ear. 

“Open your mouth.” Immediately after saying that Ren went in for a kiss again.

Obediently following Ren’s orders, Takumi opened his mouth mid kiss. Ren’s tongue immediately pushed through Takumi’s lips. Pushing some popping boba pearls in Takumi’s mouth using his tongue. Slowly, Ren’s hands slid up to grip the younger’s nape.

Pulling away once all the popping boba pearls were inside Takumi’s mouth, Ren gave the boy a once over. His skin was flushed pink and he looked slightly dazed. His clothes were in disarray and his hair was ruffled. He was messy, but Ren found it an attractive look on the boy.

Takumi felt the popping bobas in his mouth. Chewing slightly on some of them, it wasn’t long before it burst open, leaving a strawberry juice like taste. It was very sweet, like Ren’s kisses.

While Takumi was chewing on the popping boba pearls, Ren started to leave trails of kisses down Takumi’s neck. Sucking slightly on the skin of his neck, Ren left a faint trace of red marks. It looked like a field of strawberries had just gone into harvest season.

Takumi hesitantly swallowed the pearls. He found that the popping boba pearls did not entice the same feeling of repulsiveness that tapioca pearls did for him.

Meanwhile, when Takumi was swallowing the boba pearls, Ren decided to be cheeky. Takumi’s Adam's apple moving up and down caught Ren’s attention. The silver haired man decided to lick it. Startled by the weird sensation, Takumi accidentally let out a moan.

The other man was intrigued. Ren found the response entertaining so he decided to suck on his adam’s apple. The young man tilted his head back to give Ren more access to his neck. 

“Ren!” 

Letting out a gasp when Ren started to suck quite hard, Takumi’s hands fumbled to grab onto something. Grabbing the back of Ren’s white t-shirt. Takumi was already weak to the knees by Ren’s surprise attack.

Moving his head back, Ren lifted his head away from Takumi’s neck. Catching Takumi still craning his neck, eyes closed, and mouth agape, Ren couldn’t help but smile. He was completely and utterly smitten for the man, and he wasn’t complaining. Takumi had noticed that Ren had stopped, so he slowly opened his eyes to look for Ren.

Finding the action adorable, Ren’s smile widened. He felt the urge to give him some more love. Peppering kisses on the sides of his face, Ren showered him with smooches.

A kiss landed on Takumi’s eyebrow so he had to shut his eyes. He was very confused as to why Ren had stopped. Figuring it was up to him to continue, Takumi tried to press forward to give Ren a kiss. Surprisingly Ren pulled back.

“Why did you stop?” Takumi tilted his head in confusion.

“Did the popping boba taste good?” Ren smiled in a cheeky way.

Takumi picked up on what Ren was trying to do. He was trying to tease him. Well he didn’t want any of that so he pouted and whined for Ren not to tease him.

“Ren!”

The aforementioned snickered at how Takumi responded. It was a joy to know that his teasing worked. Ren enjoyed each and everyone of Takumi’s little reactions to him. It was good to know that he had an effect on the man.

“Answer my question first!” Ren sneered as Takumi’s face scrunched in protest.

“Yes it tastes like strawberries! Now let’s continue.”

As of the moment, Ren was standing in between Takumi’s legs. The two of them were only a breath apart. Takumi could smell Ren’s cologne because of the short distance. He smelled like fresh citrus fruits somehow reminding him of summer. It was an incredibly pleasant smell to Takumi.

Reaching over to touch Ren’s silver hair, Takumi started to ruffle the locks on the back of his head. Enjoying the feeling of his hair, Takumi’s fingers ran over Ren’s undercut. The stubs were incredibly spiky but provided a little tingly feeling that Takumi felt through his hand.

Mindlessly tracing little circles that go up and down. Ren closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. It sent goosebumps all over his body. It was a pleasant experience having the love of his life trace little patterns on his scalp. The little massage kind of stimulated him in a way. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head on Takumi’s shoulder.

Takumi could now smell Ren better. The smell of citrus fruits were still prevalent but a new scent was mixed in. Presumably the scent came from his shampoo. His hair smelled like mint.

Sliding upwards, Takumi’s hands reached the part where Ren’s hair was longer than the rest. Burying his hands in silver locks of hair, he started massaging his scalp. Another wave of goosebumps spread all over Ren’s body.

It was a sensory overload for Ren. His position on Takumi’s shoulders provided him with not only the sensation of having Takumi’s fingers run through his hair, it also meant he could smell Takumi’s perfume. It had quite a manly smell to it. Fresh like cool running water, but had a tinge of sensualness. Ren could recognize the scent. It was CK One.

Nuzzling his head on Takumi’s neck, Ren could feel Takumi’s heart beat. Soft yet steady, it was a comforting sound. Wanting to show appreciation for Takumi’s little head massage, he started trailing chaste butterfly kisses on Takumi’s neck.

The steady heartbeat grew faster and faster as Ren planted more and more kisses on the side of Takumi’s neck. He started to press a little harder in the head massage.

Groaning in pleasure from the little massage Takumi was giving his scalp, Ren gripped Takumi’s thighs. Takumi thought of a little idea, he wanted to get back at Ren for being such a tease. He set out to do his little revenge plan. Gripping a handful of Ren’s silver hair, Takumi gave a strong yet short tug.

Ren froze on Takumi’s shoulder. Worried that Ren might have taken it the wrong way, Takumi was about to apologize. But was stopped dead in his tracks when Ren lifted up his head.

Looking directly into Takumi’s eyes, Ren had a slight smile on his face. However his eyes held no smile, in fact it had a sort of predatory glint to it. Takumi couldn’t help but swallow out of nervousness. He didn’t know if the look was a good sign or not.

“Let’s take this somewhere else, yeah?”

Helping Takumi down from the kitchen counter, Ren took the Boba tea from the sink. Holding the cup in one hand while he held Takumi’s hand in the other. Ren led Takumi outside of the kitchen and into the living room.

Arriving right in front of the couch, Ren pushed Takumi down to sit. Ren stood in front of Takumi with the boba in hand. From Takumi’s point of view, Ren towered him in this position. He had such a dominant stance while standing in front of him. It made him slightly aroused.

Sipping on the boba one last time before setting it down on the table beside the couch. Ren leaned down to brush Takumi's pink hair off his face. 

“You’re so stunning.” Ren’s face softened as he complimented Takumi.

Bending forward to kiss Takumi, Ren slowly sat down on the coach. Takumi swung his legs onto the couch so that his body was facing Ren. Slowly crawling in between Takumi’s legs, Ren held onto Takumi’s cheeks.

Sucking on Takumi’s upper lip, The younger let out a moan of pleasure. Sharing a passionate kiss with each other, Ren’s tongue poked out to lick Takumi’s bottom lip.

Parting his lips so Ren’s tongue could explore his mouth, Takumi let out a grunt when it finally entered. Battling for dominance, their lips moved together as one. It felt right to be kissing each other so passionately. Never have the two experienced such a level of compatibleness as they have now.

Giving Takumi a slight push, he lands on his back, completely lying down. It didn’t disconnect their fiery kiss though, they followed as if on instinct. Ren’s hand slides down Takumi’s chest, tracing a line down his belly and finally arriving at the hem. Slipping underneath the hem, Ren’s hand started to trace circles onto Takumi’s stomach.

Tapping Ren’s back, Takumi gestured for Ren to stop. The older immediately pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from their mouths. Ren looked at Takumi worriedly, wondering why he suddenly asked him to stop.

Choosing to show and not tell, Takumi hooks his leg on Ren’s hip. Using the momentum, he brings Ren down under him so that he would be able to sit on top of Ren.

Now that he was sitting on top of Ren's abdomen, he smirked at Ren. The young man wanted to feel in power for once. Reaching over to the table to get the boba tea, he took a generous sip from the cup, immediately tasting the refreshing flavor of the tea and yakult combined.

Chewing on the popping boba pearls, a new burst of flavor arrived on Takumi’s tongue. A strong yet sweet flavor of strawberry spread on his taste buds.

Ren was impatient, he was feeling incredibly hot and bothered now and Takumi was taking his sweet time with the drink. Sitting up right, he held onto Takumi’s waist so he would still be sitting on his lap. Adjusting his position, Ren leaned his back against the arm of the couch.

Slightly tugging on the hem of Takumi’s shirt, it was time for it to come off. Noticing what Ren was implying, Takumi put down the cup on the table.

Slowly pulling the shirt above his head, he finally took it off with Ren’s assistance. Throwing the shirt on the floor, the silver haired man had to take a moment to marvel Takumi’s beauty. He was absolutely gorgeous both dressed and undressed.

Giving a kiss to Takumi’s collarbone, he wanted to show the pink haired beauty his appreciation for letting him see such beautiful scenery.

Lifting Ren’s head, Takumi once again guided Ren to his lips. Ren held no hesitation in attacking the younger’s lips. Biting and sucking on the other’s lips, they moved in absolute harmony. Takumi tried to take control of the kiss by slipping his mouth into Ren’s mouth, but it backfired.

Once Takumi’s tongue was inside Ren’s mouth, the man in question started to suck on Takumi’s tongue. Surprised by the sudden suction, Takumi let out a sweet moan.

Ren could taste the freshly drank tea on Takumi’s tongue. It added to all the different sensations he was feeling and experiencing. The beverage tasted sweeter coming from his lover’s tongue compared to sipping from a straw.

In a moment of absolute ecstasy, Takumi started to grind his ass on Ren’s crotch. Wiggling his butt on the older’s lap, he gave it a little graze. A shock of pleasure coursed through Ren’s body. He was incredibly enticed by the way Takumi grazed his hips on his lap. Stopping the tongue sucking, Ren’s hands gripped Takumi’s waist.

“Please do that again.”

Hearing the request from Ren, Takumi felt smug. He placed his hand on Ren’s shoulder while the other was on his chest.

Giving a short roll of his hips, Ren had to exhale from his mouth. He was starting to get hard from Takumi’s grinding. Takumi noticed the growing bulge underneath him so he started to grind again.

Trying to do it a little harder this time, Takumi held onto Ren’s shoulder to put more force on the roll of his hips. Ren’s hands started to guide and assist Takumi’s torso while he was grinding on Ren’s bulge. Takumi was very much aroused with the dry humping. He never knew that doing something while clothed would be so sexual. 

Throwing his head back, Ren had to let out a moan when Takumi started to roll his hips in a steady rhythm. His clothed groin was bumping into Ren’s hardon. The stimulation of the rough fabric of Ren’s jeans and the sensual movement of Takumi’s hips made Ren groan in pleasure.

“A-ah! Takumi!”

The sudden call of his name made Takumi feel slightly more confident. He grinds harder, making even himself gasp from the sudden influx of pleasure.

Feeling incredible lust from the continuous teasing, Takumi was at his limits end. He needed a release soon. Looking at Ren with pleading eyes, his gaze trailed down to his pants. Immediately catching on to what Takumi was implying he worked on unbuckling his belt.

Getting incredibly sexually frustrated, Takumi tried to help Ren unbuckle his belt as well. Once it was unbuckled, Takumi beat Ren’s hands on unzipping the zipper to his jeans. Flinging it open, Ren pulled his pants slightly down. Takumi promptly raised up Ren’s white t-shirt to have a glance at his boxers.

There was a very obvious tent in his pants, and a clear outline of a dick was seen. Takumi decided to tease Ren, grinding onto Ren’s boxers.

“Takumi! Hah”

Panting out his beloved’s name, he looked directly into Takumi’s eyes. From Ren’s point of view, he could see Takumi’s bright star-lit eyes, sparkling with mischief. Ren found every single one of his expressions adorable.

Leaning upwards to give a peck to Takumi’s lips, his heart started to pound fast, anticipating what was to come.

“Ren, I’ll pull it out now. Yeah?”

Nodding, Ren gave his permission. It didn’t take Takumi long before he was touching Ren’s cock through his underwear. Gently, tracing the outline, he started from the right side, traveling to the head, passing swiftly to the left, and reaching the base. Takumi then started massaging Ren’s balls.

Swallowing his saliva, Ren was in utter pleasure. Softly repeating Takumi’s name, he gave out a loud moan when Takumi groped his balls rather roughly.

Takumi’s other hand jumped to work. Placing his hands where the head of his dick is, Takumi started to thumb at Ren’s slit. Gently pressing around the slit of his dick, he gave it a firm rub. Ren’s body reacted intensely, almost making his jump out of his seat.

Seeing such an extreme reaction made him rather confident. Rubbing harder through the cloth of his briefs, Takumi could start to feel a forming wet spot under his thumbs. 

Ren’s penis was excreting precum from the amount of stimulation he was receiving from Takumi’s hands. The rubbing of the head of his dick and the massage of his balls were making him go insane from the pleasure. Ren took Takumi’s hands to stop. Confused as to why he did that, Takumi tilted his head.

“Suck my dick, please.” Ren panted out.

Smiling from the sudden request, Takumi nodded. Pulling at the garter of his underwear, Takumi started to drag them down, slowly. He could already see the tip of Ren’s dick when-

  
  
  


**_Ding Dong_ **

  
  
  


The couple had to pause what they were doing to look at eachother, pure confusion evident on their faces.

  
  
  


**_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_ **

  
  
  


The sound of Ren’s doorbell resonated aggressively throughout his apartment. The pair turned to look at eachother, their confused faces slowly morphing into fearful ones.

Hurriedly standing up, Takumi silently cursed himself. His legs felt like jelly, now of all times! Ren quickly pulled up his pants, not even bothering to tuck in his shirt. Zipping up his fly he clumsily buckled his belt.

“Ren? Are you in there?” Ruki’s voice was heard from behind the door.

Snatching up his shirt, Takumi snapped to get Ren’s attention. Once he did, he hastily mouthed “I’m gonna hide”. Ren nodded his head, pointing to the kitchen, gesturing for Takumi to hide there. Running into the kitchen, he gently closed the door for securance.

“Ren?” This time Sho’s voice called out in a gentle manner.

“Coming! Hold on!” Tussling his hair so it looks more natural, Ren jogged to the door to open his unexpected visitors. It opened to reveal Ruki and Sho, holding grocery bags in each hand.

“Wow that took long enough, I wonder why.” Ruki exclaimed exasperated but Sho jokingly elbowed Ruki in the side to chastise him.

“Sorry. Did we interrupt you? You look like you just woke up.” Sho apologized, assuming that his unkempt appearance was from sleep and nothing else.

“Ah no! You didn’t, I just… woke up from an afternoon nap.”

Sho looked relieved to know that Ren didn’t mind. He would have felt extremely guilty otherwise. Ren could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t have any choice but to lie, the man just couldn’t tell his other bandmates that he was about to sleep with Takumi.

“By the way… were you with someone? I heard someone.” Sho asked.

“I-uh… I was listening to the radio! I forgot to turn it off when I dozed off.”

A confused look appeared on Sho’s face. He didn’t know Ren liked listening to the radio. He was about to comment on the other’s statement when he noticed something behind Ren. It seemed to be a pair of outdoor shoes. Sho didn’t recognize the pair of shoes, so he asked his bandmate about it.

“Do you have anyone over?” 

Flustered by the sudden question brought upon by Sho, Ren had to stutter out a response. Asking Sho to repeat his question, Ren’s hands turned clammy. Were they discovered?

“I mean, there’s new shoes behind you. Did you just buy a pair?”

Sighing out of relief, Ren’s shoulders dropped down slightly. He hadn’t noticed that his shoulders had gone tense. It looks like Sho still had not realized Takumi was over at his apartment.

“Oh yeah, I went shopping today. Got some new shoes before stopping by at the cafe.”

Accepting Ren’s excuse Sho continued to talk about why he dropped by Ren’s apartment. 

“Ruki, Mame and I bought groceries. We were thinking of preparing dinner for all the members, but since Ruki can’t cook we’re down by one person.” Sho explained while pointing his thumb to Ruki. “Can you go drop by my apartment to help us?” 

“Oh… Yeah, sure.” Ren replied unsurely.

Sho uttered a thank you and excused himself to leave. He waited for Ruki to do the same but the man gestured for him to go back first. Sho nodded, taking the grocery bags from Ruki’s hands and walked down the hallway, down to his apartment on the 1st floor.

While Ren was watching Sho walk away, Ruki spoke up.

“You do know the walls are thin right?” Hitting the wall with his palm twice to put emphasis on his words, Ruki looked unfazed despite what he implied on hearing.

“Huh?” Ren tried to play dumb.

“Should I repeat myself? The walls are paper thin. Takumi’s over isn’t he.”

A loud crash from the kitchen was heard. Ruki tried to look past Ren but the silver haired man put out his arm to stop him from going inside.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Raising an eyebrow, Ruki couldn’t help but smirk teasingly at Ren. Seeing that Ruki was making fun of him, Ren squinted his eyes. Although Ren could feel the back of his neck and ears heating up.

“I tried to call to alert you we were coming back early. Why didn’t you pick up?” Ruki asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Uhm I- kinda uhm… left it somewhere-” Ren tried to explain bur q

“Nevermind, just bring Takumi with you to cook, yeah?”

After making Ren at a loss for words, Ruki turned to leave. He couldn’t move from the shock. He couldn’t help but feel his legs lose strength from the unexpected situation. He was about to slide down on the door frame when a sweet voice called out to him.

“Ren? I heard Ruki leave, and figured it was ok for me to come out.”

After closing the door, Ren stumbled over to Takumi’s side. He gave the smaller man a tight hug. Startled by the sudden weight placed upon him, Takumi stepped back to regain his footing.

They stayed in comfortable silence in each other's embrace. It was pleasant being able to be so close to each other. The hug calmed Ren’s rapid heartbeat. Being with Takumi always puts him at ease no matter the situation.

“Your phone was in the kitchen, should I get it for you?” Takumi decides to break the silence.

Takumi could feel the hug get tighter. The gesture answered his question, so he just relaxed into Ren’s embrace.

“How was the bubble tea?”

Ren moved back to take a look at Takumi, making sure not to break the hold they had on eachother. His eyes started to sparkle with mischief. Takumi could only guess what Ren was implying, but he knew one thing. He liked whatever Ren was implying.

“Honestly, if this is how I’m going to drink bubble tea from now on…” Takumi trailed off, placing his head on Ren’s shoulder. 

Listening to Ren take a deep breath as Takumi’s face came closer and closer to his neck. A certain fire started to reignite in the both of them. The summer heat started to kick in, making the atmosphere feel hot and stuffy.

“Then I wouldn’t mind drinking tapioca pearls all day.” After saying that, Takumi shyly hid in the crook of Ren’s neck, embarrassed at what he had just implied.

Ren couldn’t help but smirk.

They both were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope I didn't make any of the boys too out of character. Please do tell me your thoughts on the comment section. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
